


Stress Relief

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Domestic at the beginning, Fluff and Smut, Living Saint Bokuto, M/M, Rimming, Stressed Akaashi, and arguable praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: “Can I help in any way?” Bokuto said, climbing into bed and embracing Akaashi from behind, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling behind his ear.“Maybe in one of two ways…” Akaashi hummed, tipping his head back to rest on Bokuto’s shoulder, feeling Bokuto’s posture straighten as he realised what Akaashi meant.“I can do that!”





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...my finger slipped.

Akaashi let out a loud, drawn out sigh as he finally escaped the crowded train carriage, his head was pounding and his eyes stung with the harsh sunset as he descended the stairs from the train station and made the five minute walk to the apartment he shared with Bokuto.

His daily routine continued to steadily carry out its usual path for which Akaashi was grateful after the day he’d had.

He greeted the elderly lady watering her flowers.

He returned a football stuck in a tree to the children playing in the street and letting on to the group of mothers at the steps of his complex watching their children.

He took the steps two at a time, stopping to help a man not much younger than himself take shopping up to the floor above his own after seeing him struggle.

But by the time Akaashi had returned to his own apartment he was ready to pass out, the pain in his head roaring and starting to affect his neck and jaw.

“Agaasheee!” Bokuto crowed as Akaashi opened the front door to the apartment.

“Hello, Bokuto-san…” Akaashi returned, side stepping his fiancé to go to the kitchen and straight to the medicine cupboard, riffling through for aspirin tablets and filling a glass off the draining board.

He knocked both tablets back before putting the glass back in the sink and resting his elbows on the unit, hiding his face to try and relieve to pain in and behind his eyes.

“Akaash? You okay?” Bokuto asked, approaching his lover from behind and rubbing his back softly.

“I’m okay, Bokuto-san…just a headache.”

“Stressful day?” Bokuto asked with a much quieter than natural voice. “Want me to make you something light?”

“I’m not all that hungry right now, Bokuto-san, but thank you.” Akaashi braced himself before standing up. “I have to get work done anyway.”

“Why not at least wait until your headache has lifted and you can eat something?”

“Because I can’t…” Akaashi refused to rise to the bait, heading towards the smaller back bedroom that they’d converted into a office. “Make yourself something to eat, Bokuto-san.”

“Okay…” Bokuto mumbled, setting to work on making himself food.

Akaashi retreated into the office and booted up the computer, the old screen doing nothing to alleviate the pain.

Soon he caught the smell of omurice and his hunger grew with his feeling of nausea at the scent permeating the office room.

He rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes to try and stop the room from spinning in place.

Bokuto had been right, he should’ve waited.

When Akaashi opened his eyes again he was no longer in the office, it might’ve been dark but he knew the feeling of a soft bed under him. He sighed, half in content and half in affection for his fiancé’s caring nature.

He sat up and felt relief as the pounding in his skull had subsided, he dangled his legs over the side of the bed and just as he went to stand up the door opened, Bokuto walking in as quietly as he could.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Oh! Akaash!” Bokuto stage whispered, going to his side of the bed. “Are you feeling better?”

“My head doesn’t hurt, but I’m stressing about work.”

“Can I help in any way?” Bokuto said, climbing into bed and embracing Akaashi from behind, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling behind his ear.

“Maybe in one of two ways…” Akaashi hummed, tipping his head back to rest on Bokuto’s shoulder, feeling Bokuto’s posture straighten as he realised what Akaashi meant.

“I can do that!”

 

“Bokuto-san...”Akaashi moaned, rolling his hips against thin air trying to reach his captor’s body.

Bokuto adjusted himself, his body weight trapping Akaashi beneath him and feeling Akaashi’s aching member against his stomach.

“You okay Akaash?” He cooed softly, lowering his head to nip at Akaashi’s ear.

Akaashi gasped a poorly formed “yes”, desperate to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair while also enjoying the strong grip around his wrists preventing him from doing so. “I- I’m fine...”

Bokuto continued to loom over Akaashi as he kissed him deeply, their lips sliding together and their tongues battling for dominance. Akaashi moaned again as Bokuto bit his lip.

Bokuto used his left hand to keep Akaashi’s hands above his head, his right hand skating down Akaashi’s throat and down his chest, making his lover writhe underneath him.

“Bokuto—”

“Are you ready, Keiji?” Bokuto asked, his voice gentle and soothing but still setting Akaashi’s excitement ablaze.

A jolt of anticipation rocketed up Akaashi’s spine and his closed his eyes.

“Yes.”

Bokuto’s weight lifted off Akaashi’s body and Akaashi shivered as the cool evening air hit his skin, goosebumps littering his arms and legs. But the warmth returned after only a few seconds.

Akaashi kept his eyes closed as Bokuto returned to where he had been moments earlier. He felt the soft rub of silk over his face and everything grew unnaturally darker as Bokuto’s strong hands gently lifted his head and tied the blindfold tight enough for Akaashi to surrender his sight completely.

The two-tone haired man felt something akin to pride at the way he could ease his lover into relaxation every once and a while. He knew Akaashi more than deserved it.

“If only you could see yourself now...” Bokuto mumbled, trapping his hands again and kissing him before continuing to whisper against his lips. “When you relax and just let me take control...God it’s so sexy...you’re so sexy.”

Bokuto watched as Akaashi’s abdominal muscles tensed in response and he barely suppressed a shiver as he keened at the praise.

“Fuck...” He whined, rolling his hips against Bokuto’s thigh between his legs, satisfied with the small moan he got from his lover.

Akaashi felt hot fingers wandering along his skin and leaving trails of warmth in their wake. He squirmed slightly, gasping, as Bokuto began to assault his chest.

Bokuto teased Akaashi’s nipples, rolling them under his thumbs before kissing his left nipple, taking it in his mouth and gently tugging on the sensitive flesh, earning a low groan from Akaashi’s throat.

His right hand moved lower, ghosting over Akaashi’s stomach and down to his erection.

“Yes,” Akaashi hissed, his now free hands gripping Bokuto’s biceps for support, “please, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto grinned against Akaashi’s chest before wrapping his hand around Akaashi’s member and moving his hand up and down a few times before gripping Akaashi’s thighs and moving down to pepper them with bites and kisses.

“Bokuto—"

Bokuto stopped Akaashi’s speech by licking a long stripe up the inside of his thigh before blowing on it softly, Akaashi’s hand fisting into his hair and tugging in response.

Akaashi gasped again as Bokuto lifted his hips, thrusting upwards in hopes of finding relief. He felt Bokuto’s lips ghost over the inside of his other thigh, moving closer to his erection.

Just as Akaashi thought Bokuto was about to finally let him have his release, Bokuto shifted, his hot breath moving lower.

“This okay, Akaash?” Bokuto asked, holding Akaashi’s hips in a way that made kissing, biting, and thoroughly marking the globe of his ass an easy feat.

“God yes...” Akaashi groaned, letting go of Bokuto’s hair in favour of grasping the pillow beneath his head.

Akaashi could never get use to the feeling of Bokuto first invading his most vulnerable area and he squirmed desperately, lifting his hips as best as he could in response to Bokuto easing his cheeks apart and teasing his entrance with his tongue.

Akaashi let a long, drawn out moan escape his lips as Bokuto continued his assault, his body shivering and shaking with the effort of the position and Bokuto turning him boneless with expert licks and swipes of his tongue. Each breath became a rasp as Akaashi felt his toes curling and his muscles tensing, his sense of touch amplified by the lack of sight caused by the blindfold.

Bokuto continued his ministrations, circling the ring of muscle before dipping inside just slightly, flickering his tongue over the puckered skin, and occasionally licking the entire length between his cheeks with a flat tongue, revelling in the feeling of involuntary squeezing and twitching against his tongue.

He could feel Akaashi tremble in his grasp, he could feel his release coming, that he was teetering on the edge from the stimulation.

So he stopped and withdrew, a wide grin on his face at Akaashi’s whine and the hitch in his breath once he realised his pleasure had been denied.

“Bo—”

“You’re doing so well, so amazing, Akaash.” Bokuto praised, soothing his lover with soft caresses up and down his thighs. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi whined, his voice quivering slightly.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaash,” Bokuto spoke softly, kissing his right knee, “come here…”

Bokuto eased his lover onto his back and his warmth consumed Akaashi’s front. He carefully removed the blindfold and greeted Akaashi’s blue-green eyes with his own golden ones, his fingers gliding down the column of Akaashi’s neck.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed, looking up into Bokuto’s eyes, “that’s much better…”

“Can you lie on your front, Akaash?” Bokuto asked, preparing pillows to prop up Akaashi’s hips as the latter positioned himself on them. “Perfect, just like always.”

Akaashi felt his face heating up with the praise, burying his face into the pillows at the head of the bed.

Bokuto kissed between the dimples on Akaashi’s lower back, running his hands up towards Akaashi’s shoulder blades and then over his shoulders and down his arms. He could see Akaashi’s body relaxing and could feel the tension disappearing from his body.

Bokuto reached over to the bottle of lubricant he’d placed on the floor by the bed.

“Are you ready Akaash?”

“Please…” Akaashi responded, his fists clenching into the pillows.

Akaashi listened to the cap click open and to the obscene sound of Bokuto warming the lube between his fingers.

He felt exposed in the position Bokuto had set him up in, his hips raised off the bed and his aching member trapped between himself and the pillows.

What Akaashi was expecting to be a cool, slick finger was instead warm and he quickly realised Bokuto was using his tongue again, he squeezed the pillow under his head tightly in his arms, moaning as the cool finger he was expecting joined Bokuto’s hot mouth.

The feeling wasn’t as intense this time, Akaashi’s muscles relaxing quicker and he felt almost uncomfortably sedated. But he trusted Bokuto, knew he wouldn’t do anything to make him uncomfortable, so he gave in to the feeling.

There was a slight twinge as Bokuto’s finger pushed past his muscle, the slight jolt making Akaashi tense and the movement dragging his erection against the pillows.

Bokuto thrust and wiggled his finger to stretch Akaashi out, and once his lover was fully adjusted he gently added a second finger. He sucked a love bite onto Akaashi’s left ass cheek and licked over the growing purple bruise, scissoring his fingers inside his lover and hitting his prostate.

“Fuck!” Akaashi cursed, unsuspecting of the sensation. He rolled his hips against the pillows, desperate for his release.

Bokuto added a third finger, making sure to hit Akaashi’s prostate every time.

“Bo—Koutarou, I’m gonna—!”

Bokuto stopped, recognising the tell tale twitching around his fingers and the tremble in his thighs.

“One last time, Akaash…” Bokuto mumbled, kissing his sweat slicked back before removing his fingers and slicking himself up beforr lining up with Akaashi’s hole.

He eased inside, letting Akaashi adjust as soon as he shown any signs of discomfort before allowing himself any deeper. Bokuto looked down at where they were joined together, always amazed by how it looked.

Once he’d bottomed out he allowed Akaashi to adjust one more time before withdrawing until just the head was still inside Akaashi before thrusting back inside.

“More!” Akaashi rasped, moaning with each thrust and rolling his hips as best as he could, he tightened around Bokuto’s erection and earned a loud moan from the man above him, purposefully tightening around him in time with each thrust.

“Shit, ah- K- Keiji…!” Bokuto swore, bottoming out and grinding against Akaashi’s hips before pulling out again, repeating the motion and hitting Akaashi’s prostate with each thrust.

Bokuto felt heat pooling in his stomach and knew that Akaashi would also be close after the amount of times he’d almost came.

He wrapped his hand around Akaashi’s aching member and began pumping, earning louder and rougher moans from Akaashi’s throat as his release grew nearer.

His body tingled and his muscles tightened as his thrusts grew erratic, he could hear Akaashi mumbling incoherently and suddenly the muscle around his erection tightened involuntarily and much tighter than before, spasms rocking through Akaashi’s body and driving Bokuto over the edge as well.

Bokuto fell onto the body in front of him, gasping for breath as he continued to feel Akaashi’s body tense and relax beneath him.

“Akaash…?”

“Fuck…” Akaashi said once again, not even attempting to move from his position as Bokuto eased himself out of Akaashi’s hole, stroking down his back with a smile.

“Feeling better?” Bokuto whispered.

“Yes…” Akaashi said, stated, relaxed, and boneless. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, Akaash! It was my pleasure!”

Akaashi chuckled quietly and looked over his shoulder at Bokuto.

“And mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
